What looms near Yloomsgate
Mission Report Authors: Khafra Horemheb Summary: Ruins north of yloomsgate revealed underground structure. Lord of yloomsgate requested that the ruins be investigated Synopsis: A large team assembled to explore recently uncovered underground structure near yloomsgate. I volunteered, along with Lanthorn, the mage Fidelius Seph, Miccah of Zytir Runeus, the paladin Nova Rose, Trudd, and Zafina Silentread. On the entrance to the ruins, a stone door stood, with the words "New Ulrok shall be reclaimed." We entered the dark entrance, arriving at the first chamber, a small room with a human body in the center, and a door with three stone signs on the opposite wall. Lighting a torch, words formed on the signs, revealing a riddle. Lanthorn and Fidelius, having previously encountered the door, knew the answer, which was "Me" spoken in Elvish. Beyond the door lie a dark hallway. Heading down the hallway magically turns you around so you return to the entrance chamber. The only way through the magic hallway is to extinguish all light sources and presumably(?) walk down the hallway backwards. Numerous traps plagued us as we explored the rooms and hallways. One trap was three spear the emerged from the wall. Lanthorn attempted to jump through, but was skewered. Crawling under the spears was the only way passed. Next was a magical stone that teleported myself to a room with two umber hulks. Knowing they rely on seeing in the dark and sensing vibrations on the floor, I stood still and remained unseen. The others found their way to my room, and we were able to kill the umber hulks. Next was a room entered by Lanthorn. in the center of the room was a chest. When he entered, the door closed and flames ignited from each corner, filling the room with smoke. Fidelius also entered, as you could enter but not leave. On the chest, was a riddle, the answer to which we did not resolve. In the chest was a magical hat, similar to a bag of holding. Within the hat was a well designed sword, and a note that read " have no clue which bastard made dungeon and this riddle, but I don't think he will know of my hat. So to whoever finds this if you solve the riddle kill the bastard who killed me with this sword or he will return once more." at the very bottom it says 'long life ulrok the bold'" Using the magic of the hat, Lanthorn climbed in, and Fidelius was able to cast a short teleport spell and exit the room. After was a hallway of crossbow traps. After a few attempts, we were flown to the end by Nova and Miccah. In the next room was a window of sorts, and five tiles on the ground. Several mistakes were made, causing myself to temporarily age, as well as for us to be battered by a thunderous blast. The tiles represented the seasons, which we placed in the correct order, opening a door in the room. In this next room was a black fog, as well as several pits. Through several hallways we encounterd a flame trap. Miccah got passed it first, and scouted ahead, finding a dead encountered dwarf with several magic items. Having had enough of the ruins, at this point, we decided to leave and report our findings to the lord of yloomsgate. However, I do not believe the entire area has been explored, and a more specialized team may be required to explore the ruins safely. I suspect some creature or person may have made the ruins their home.